


I am Found

by ficsofthecavern



Series: Twitter Threads [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofthecavern/pseuds/ficsofthecavern
Summary: Frozen II's "Show yourself" but Hannigram because I said so.first posted on my Twitter (Outofthecavern)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twitter Threads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I am Found

Will is in the waiting room of Hannibal’s office, watching as the clock ticks down to his appointment time. He can feel every inch of him trembling, but it’s not from the cold. Something is familiar. Like a dream he can reach, but not quite hold. 

_ I can sense you there _

_ Like a friend I've always known _

_ I'm arriving _

_ And it feels like I am home _

When the clock finally strikes seven thirty Hannibal opens the door and greets Will with a smile. He steps away to let Will pass, but Will doesn't sit in his seat yet, nerves still trembling. He squeezes the back of the chair, nails digging into the leather to ground himself. 

“I have always been a fortress, cold secrets deep inside,” Will says and glances up to Hannibal who has drawn closer to him. “You have secrets, too. But you don't have to hide.”

“Show yourself,” Will continues in a whisper, stepping even closer to him. “I'm dying to meet you. Show yourself. It's your turn.” 

Hannibal’s head tilts just slightly and asks, “Are you the one I've been looking for, all of my life?”

Will smiles, wide and bright, and he can feel pin pricks of tears. “Show yourself. I'm ready to learn,” he murmurs before closing the distance, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s in a chaste kiss. “I've never felt so certain.” Will’s hands soothe up the front of Hannibal’s expensive suit, wrapping his arms around his neck. “All my life I've been torn. But I'm here for a reason.”

_ Could it be the reason I was born? _

“I have always been so different, normal rules did not apply, but Is this the day? Are you the way, I finally find out why? Show yourself,” Will practically begs, leaning closer again, lips grazing Hannibal’s. “I'm no longer trembling. Here I am. I've come so far.” This time Hannibal is the one to initiate the kiss. He’s already flushed and his eyes are calculating, making sure this is real. 

“You are the answer I've waited for, all of my life,” Hannibal murmurs against Will’s lips, putting his hands on his hips and pulling Will flush against him. “Show yourself, Will. Let me see who you are. Come to me now, open your door, don't make me wait one moment more.” Will lets out a lovely soft laugh, his breath warm against Hannibal’s skin and he can smell the mint of his toothpaste. “Come, my darling, homeward bound.” 

“I am found,” Will chokes out, throat feeling tight, heart beating hard against his chest. 

_ Show yourself _

_ Step into your power _

_ Throw yourself _

_ Into something new _

You are the one you've been waiting for

_ All of my life _

All of your life

**_Oh, show yourself_ **


End file.
